Catch a Cryptid
''"Can that Disney rip-off shut up?" 'The nine remaining contestants must bring a strange creature to the host. While someone tries to flirt with a newcomer, this particular person doesn't fits with her new friends. The conflict between a survivalist and a jock-ette ends with one of them winning the great reward. Ultimately, the strong girl ends up sending her enemy away, as a payback for past events.' '''Sky:' *wakes up* Morning everyone. Ella: Why hello Sky! You look amazing today! Sky: Oh...thanks... Ella: No problem! *birds take her away and take her to the water stream* Noah: So, what do you think about Ella? Sky: I'm not so sure yet, she just seems...different. Cody: Maybe you can use your---*Sky covers Cody's mouth in anger* Sky: Cody! Why don't you hang out with Ella? Cody: Uh...sure? *runs over to Ella* Paintbrush: Boy, hopefully I can win today's challenge. I mean, I can do this! Jo: Just curious Paintbrush, are you a boy or a girl? (everyone stares at Paintbrush) Paintbrush: Why do you need to know? Haven't I told you before? Jo: Not that I remember...but who needs brains when you have brawns? Dave: *rolls eyes* Dawn: I think we should be getting to our challenge soon. Chris: Everyone meet me at the center of the forest! Jasmine: Good, it's about time. Jo: Yeah, now that there's no more teams, we will cream those maggots! (Everyone in the center of the forest) Chris: Today, you will be catching a cryptid! Dave: What the heck is a cryptid? Chris: Just one of those scary creatures that can be real or fake, kind of like the Sasquatch, or also known as Bigfoot. You will be each assigned a crytpid to catch. First one to bring their crytpid back wins! Jasmine: So these crytpids are in this forest? RIGHT NOW?? Chris: That's right! Now everyone pick a card! Jo: I got a Chupacabra. Chris: Yeah, they suck goats' blood! Jo: Man, I hope there are goats around here... Dawn: I got the Jersey Devil. Oh my, that sounds scary! Noah: I got Sasquatch. How original. Jasmine: I got a Kraken. Ok, how will I find a Kraken? Chris: There's a big lake in this forest, so you'll find your Kraken there. Cody: I got the Loch Ness Monster. Well, I guess I'll look in the lake... Ella: I got a sewer alligator! Hooray! Sky: I got a Mongolian death worm. How do you get these things over here? Paintbrush: I got a Man-eating tree, well how is that gonna work? Chris: Just bring some barks of wood and you'll be fine...I guess. Paintbrush: Ok..and how are Jasmine and Cody going to get their animal? Chris: Good call. *throws cameras to Cody and Jasmine* A picture will work the best. Cody: Alright! Jasmine: Nice! Dave: I got...a sea serpent. *Chris throws a camera at Dave* Thanks. Chris: Alright, everybody ready? Everyone: Yeah! Chris: Go! Jo: *starts running* Oh boy, now where can you find a Chupacabra? Chris: Oh yeah, before you go, whoever wins gets to eliminate the person of their choice. Ella: Yay! What a nice surprise! Sky: *conf* This is great! I can eliminate my enemies without even using my book! This is awesome! Paintbrush: *growls* *conf* I need to get my revenge on Dave, Sky, and Cody. They need to go down! Ella: La la la la la! Come here gator, gator, gator... Jasmine: She isn't really taking this challenge seriously, is she? Jo: Looks like it. Jasmine: *conf* I still need to remember Jo caused Shawn's elimination. But we are finally starting to bond. *sighs* Dawn: So I'm looking for the Jersey Devil....where could that mysterious creature be? Noah: I don't know Dawn, I can help you but I kind of need to win immunity too. Dawn: What are you trying to catch? Noah: A stupid Sasquatch. He's probably not even here. Cody: Hey Nessie! Where are you??? Sky: Look Cody, Paintbrush is obviously targeting us. We to eliminate him as soon as possible. Cody: How do you know that? Sky: My magic book did have everyone's thoughts in it, and before Max was kicked I managed to spot that Paintbrush wants to get revenge on us. Cody: What if he wins? Sky: Looks like we're screwed. *sigh* Dave: Ok Sea Serpent, I know you're here, so let me just take a quick photo then you're free. (Strange growling) Dave: Hello?? AAHHH Ella: Mr. Gator!!! I found you some cookies! Sewer Gator: *comes towards Ella* Ella: Ok, let me sing for you then! *clears throught* COME OVER TO ME SO I CAN WIN IMMUNITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Noah: Can that Disney rip-off shut up? Dawn: Noah, we all wish that. Jasmine: *runs towards the lake* Now, where is that Kraken? Kraken: *roars* Jasmine: Ah! WAIT, I CAN TAKE A PICTURE OF IT. *searches for it* Oh no! JO! Jo: Three words: Trust no one. Jasmine: Give me that! (Jasmine and Jo end up getting in a cat fight, and soon enough a flash occurs) Jasmine: Ha! Looks like I got my evidence! Paintbrush: I need to win this challenge, now where can a man-eating tree be? Cody: *sees Jasmine* Look, it's Jasmine! Sky: Good. If she wins she will mostly eliminate Jo, which gives us a spot in the final eight. Jasmine: *crosses finish line* Here. I got my photo. Chris: Jasmine wins immunity! Jo: NO!!!!! Jasmine: Ha! Chris: All contestants please come into the central area of the area, thank you. Jasmine: So I get to eliminate the person of my choice? Chris: Yep, I'll give you until sundown to consider your vote. Jasmine: *conf* Jo, I hope that boot hits you hard. ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Alright, Jasmine is safe, and a one and eight shot at one million dollars! Who you eliminating? Jasmine: Jo. You're too much of a threat and I hate your gut. Sorry. Jo: Like it matters anyways. Good thing I wasn't eliminated for being weak. Chris: Jo, get in front of the Kick of Shame! Jo: *is kicked* Goodbye everyonnnnne! Chris: Eight remain. Who will be the next to go on TOTAL. DRAMA. ENCHANTED FOREST!! Trivia * As of this episode, every subsequent elimination would be irregular. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Merge Category:Tyler